Half Timelord
by raindropsfromjupiter
Summary: Dealing with life on the slow path. The Meta-Crisis Doctor must learn to deal with a new body, new universe and a new home, while trying to get Rose to understand his feelings for her, and getting into serious trouble more than a few times.
1. Prologue

**So this is a fanfic that's been swirling through my thoughts for a while. I love Rose and 10.5 and have wanted to do this for ages! Constructive criticism welcomed, but be nice! Hope you enjoy. By the way, in case it wasn't obvious, I don't own Doctor Who, BBC Wales does.**

**EDIT: I have re-written the chapters so that they are longer and better. I hope you like 'em!**

* * *

Prologue: Bad Wolf Bay

The kiss was long and longed for, and as the noise of the T.A.R.D.I.S dissapearing broke Rose from their embrace, It left the Other-Doctor wanting more. Rose was crying silently, a few feet from him, and the Doctor knew how she felt. Alone, left behind, betrayed. He knew because he felt the same. He walked up to her and took her hand. He squeezed tightly in comfort and she responded by burying her face in his chest and letting sobs wrack her body.

The two stayed there like that for what seemed like eons. The Doctor's shirt was damp with Rose's tears, but he ignored that - and the fact that there would probably be mascara stains, and rested his chin upon her head, rocking her slightly.

After over ten minutes, Rose stopped crying and took a shaky breath. She parted from the Doctor and looked down embarrassed at the black smudge she had left on his shirt. She lifted her lead again, raking a hand through her wind-blown hair and gazed at the spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S had stood. Where _he _had stood.

Taking another shuddering breath that ached her lungs and hurt her head, Rose looked to the Other-Doctor. The other him. Him-but-not-him. She met his eyes and tried for a reassuring smile. She knew she failed, but she also knew he wouldn't buy it anyway. Turning away completely from the spot where the blue box had last been, she wiped her eyes and tried again for that smile that painfully worked its way onto her face.

"I'm never coming here again." She said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Never."

The Doctor said nothing, just gazed at her sadly. A look of pity and worry in his oh-so-old eyes.

"I mean it," She said loudly, unsure if she were still addressing the Doctor or if she was telling the world. "Not even if you paid me."

She began walking towards Jackie, a way down the beach, where she was trying to phone Pete to get home. She stopped and turned towards the Other-Doctor.

"Let's go." Then she marched down the beach without a backwards glance.

The Meta-Crisis Doctor's single heart made a lump in his throat. This was not going to be easy. He began making his way down the beach, towards the two blond women, only glancing back at that empty space once. Then he turned his back on the universe he had called home for over nine hundred years.

* * *

A/N: So I'll admit, this ain't much longer than the what was up here before, but this is a prologue, so bare with me here. Reviews keep me going. *hint hint*


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so chapter one redone and up! Hope you like...**

* * *

Chapter One

The plane ride home was extremely awkward for the Doctor. In his seat next to the window, he watched the world fly by in a very different way than he was used to. The cars; tiny ants, the buildings; play blocks.

He had taken to fiddling with the T.A.R.D.I.S coral piece that he had been given by his other self, just before he left with Donna.

_Oh Donna,_ he thought sadly. _I'm sorry_. Before leaving, the two Doctors shared a sad look of understanding. Donna would never remember this. She would never remember any of it.

Stealing a glance at Rose, who was sat opposite him near her own window, the Doctor saw that she was crying again. It broke his heart to see her like this. Broken, and battered from the inside. It hurt because she was crying for _him_. He knew without a doubt that she would rather be in their home universe travelling with the Original-Doctor again. He found himself wondering how long it would take before she accepted that there was no going back.

The Doctor had never expected her to get over it instantly. She was Rose. Beautifully over-emotional and incredibly sensitive. She needed time, and he would give it to her. Emotional wounds were hard to heal - he of all people knew that, but it made him uneasy that she hadn't spoken a word to him since Dårlig ulv stranden, and had chosen to sit away from him on Pete's private jet.

Pete himself was not here, he was at the mansion looking after Rose's brother, Tony. He cracked a smile as he remembered Jackie joking with him about calling her son 'Doctor'. How incredibly gullible. But then he had believed Donna when she tried to convince him that 'gullible' had been taken out of the english dictionary.

Looking out the window again, the Doctor found that the cities and towns had been replaced by sprawling fields of green. A river, here and there was spotted. As well as an awful lot of sheep.

The Doctor found himself feeling drowsy. It was rather warm upon the plane and Jackie had already dozed off. Her head resting on he daughter's shoulder, a trickle of drool sliding unattractivley from her open mouth. Rose didn't seem to care though, either that, or she just hadn't noticed. She was still gazing out of her window, her face a blotchy red, returning to its original pink. Pink and yellow. The Doctor smiled, shifting until he was more comfortable. The last thought that was processed before he nodded off to sleep, was of that day on New Earth, when he told Rose that she looked pink and yellow. His pink and yellow human.

"Doctor." Whispered Jackie, shaking the Doctor's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Oi!"

The Doctor opened his eyes blearily and gave a start when he saw that Jackie's face was mere millimeters from his own. Jackie straightened up and smoothed her blue top.

"Wh-wha?" Was all he could manage.

"We've landed." She said. "We got a car outside waitin'."

The Doctor quickly got up and stretched his cramped muscles. _That's new,_ he realised. he had slept countless times on the seat in the Tardis control room, half the time waking upon the hard floor, but never had he been cramped after waking. _Guess it goes with being human,_ He thought. _Half human_, he reminded himself, _half human._

The car ride to the mansion was equally, if not more awkward. He found himself sitting, or more like squeezed, between the two Tyler women. That was not really the problem though, as uncomfortable as it was.

Neither was the problem Jackie, who was sitting to his right, rapidly texting someone. She seemed absorbed with her phone. The problem was Rose. He'd had the suspicion that she'd been avoiding him, on the plane, and that suspicion was only confirmed when he found that she was sat curled up on the seat to his left, as far away from him as possible. She was literally squished up against the door, not touching him what so ever. She was still refusing to look or speak to him.

He sighed, and looked down to the black make-up stain that he knew would never come off his shirt. Well, not with any cleaning agents that were available to this planet anyway. That's when it struck him that he would have to buy new clothes. Buy! He would need money! And a job, and a house...and a cat. _Yes,_ he thought. _I shall have a cat. _The Doctor secretly wished that he still had his psychic paper, he could get a job easy then. Well, technically he _did_ have his psychic paper. But _he _didn't. The other-him did...Oh now he was just confusing himself! He sighed again, and took to gazing out of the front window, onto the road ahead.

After an hour or two, the rain-soaked fields disappeared on both sides of the car, behind tall, neatly kept hedges. The road turned into a smooth driveway, and rounding the corner, the car came to a large metal gate. Through it, the Doctor could see the Tyler mansion, a place he never thought he'd see again. The driver spoke through some sort of communication device, and the gates instantly swept open.

Driving onwards, the Doctor took in the grandeur of the grounds. Lush green lawns that spilled over a slight slope and a beautiful flower patch which consisted mainly of roses. Before coming to a stop, the Doctor noticed a pond. A duck pond. With no ducks. This bewildered him. _Why have a duck pond, with no ducks?_

The car came to a halt, and the driver stepped out to open the door for Jackie. He could not do the same for Rose however, who had already slammed the car door and was walking up the steps. The Doctor flinched inwardly as he stepped out of the car - rather awkwardly due to his long legs - and gave the driver a small nod of gratitude.

Nervously, he pulled at his sleeve and used his tremendous willpower, not to bite his nails like a scared child. He followed Jackie up the grand front steps, hesitating, looking out at the duck-less pond, before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think guys? Better? Worse? I know this chapter is still pretty short but if you stick around, the plot will thicken and the chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Lo and behold, chapter two! A guest said that I should go to Rose's perspective, are you psychic? 'Cause that's what this chapter is focused on! Medal for you. Oh and thanks so much every one for the reviews and follows! Usual disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (Just don't tell Matt Smith that!).**

Chapter Two

The drive to the mansion took exactly two hours and forty-three minutes. Out of boredom, Rose had been counting. She had also been counting the hours from when she had last seen her Doctor._Why couldn't _he _have told me?_ She thought viciously. Why couldn't she be with_ him_ now, travelling in her home universe, instead of being stuck here with his duplicate. A copy. A fake.

Rose blinked away the tears that had begun to fall as the car pulled up in front of the grand Tyler mansion. She never wanted to go back to that place. She _couldn't _go back to the place she had named herself, scattering those words through all of time and space. _Bad Wolf._

Her heart felt heavy as the car shuddered to a stop. Each passing second taking her further and further away from where _he_ last stood. She wondered if his footprints were still there, imprinted on the wet sand.

She noticed that the driver had gotten out of the car and was about to open her mum's door to let her out. Not wanting the courtesy, Rose opened her own door and shut it behind her. She cringed. She hadn't meant to slam it, not really. She marched her way up the front steps and in through the open doors. Pete was there waiting, with a smile on his face.

"You're safe" he said warmly.

He opened his arms but the two of them both knew that he wasn't asking for a hug, he wasn't really that sort of man, except for Tony.

Rose walked past Pete and was about to go upstairs to her room when Pete spoke again.

"You know, I didn't think you'd come back." He said. "I thought you'd stay with him. The Doctor, I mean."

Rose gulped as a fresh wave of pain crashed through her body.

"Obviously not. Still though, at least you have me and your mum. And Tony." Pete wandered towards the open door where he saw his wife get out of the car.

"That reminds me," he said, halting Rose again, in her trek up the stairs. "I need to have a word with her. Just jumping off into another Universe on her own. She had Mickey I suppose but - Rose is that the Doctor?" He asked, disbelieving as he saw the familiar figure of a tall man exit the car after Jackie.

"No." Said Rose before she made her way up the rest of the stairs, before her dad could say anything else.

She passed Tony in the landing. He was clutching his favorite toy martian and looked thoroughly excited to see his sister again. He bounded up to her and hugged her around the waist, a hug she stiffly returned.

"Didja save the world Rose? Didja?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah." She answered flatly.

She made her way past her brother to her room. She opened the door and entered, closing the door with force. Without turning the light on, she collapsed on her bed and willed herself to cry. But she couldn't. She had exhausted herself of tears over the past day and all she could do now, was curl up quietly with her own sadness serving as her only company.

Looking around the room, Rose tried to remember the last time she had slept in here. A very fine layer of dust coated everything and the room was devoid of any personal items. She hadn't lived at the mansion for over two years. She had her own place, closer to work where all her things were, but she still came to visit.

Rose tried to imagine going back to work. Walking into Canary Wharf and performing her usual duties. It was difficult, to imagine working without Mickey. After landing in this world for the first time, she and Mickey had grown to be best friends, instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. This relationship suited them both better and they admittedly did have some fun times. She smiled despite the situation as she remembered when the two had been called to Cardiff to help control the Weevil problem.

They had been tracking a Weevil, and it had led them into a multi-storey car park. They had split up, in their search for the extraterrestrial vermin. Rose remembered vividly when they had both rounded the same corner and Mickey had let out a high pitched scream that made Rose collapse to the floor with laughter. unfortunately, the noise had attracted the Weevil, who advanced on them menacingly. fortunately though, they both had guns and dealt with the vermin problem with much more fun than they had expected.

Thinking of Mickey's girly scream however, reminded Rose of when he had let out a similar shriek - when a cupboard full of vaccum packed rats fell on him. she remembered the Doctor - the _real_ Doctor - taunting him and calling him a little girl with blond pigtails. This memory should make her laugh, giggle, something. Instead it just feeds the growing sadness that sits in her heart. He's gone, for good this time.

* * *

When Rose woke up from her unexpected sleep, it was dark outside. Numbly, she got up and turned the bedroom light on. Her head still hurt from all the crying, and she choked a little as she remembered the scene on the beach. She wished again that it had been _him _to tell her. That it was _him_ she was with now.

She stripped off her leather jacket and kicked off her boots. Sliding down to the floor, against the door, Rose gazed at the jacket with mixed emotions. Before she met the Doctor, for the first time, she had been obsessed with pink. literally. Everything in her room at the Powell estate was some shade of pink. After being stuck in 'Pete's world' for the first time, she had stopped caring for favorite colours. They had become unimportant in her quest to get back to the Doctor. She had however, found a new liking for the colour purple.

From her rest by the door, she could hear a conversation going on downstairs. She couldn't make out what was being said, but she could tell that it was her mother and Pete talking. Tony had probably been sent to bed after his reunion with his mum. Rose started to wonder where the Doctor was. _This _Doctor, the human one. He'd probably been designated a guest room and had already retired. It had been a long day for him too.

Deciding that she needed a shower, Rose got up and made her way to the small en-suite. She stripped off the rest of her clothes and got into the shower when it was still cold. She shivered. As the water heated up, it pounded down on her body and relaxed her tense muscles. Forget diamonds, shower's are a girl's best friend.

Shower-time was also a good thinking-time. A time to ponder and worry about the things one wouldn't usually think about elsewhere. Rose started thinking about the Meta-Crisis, and how she had been particularly harsh to him. It wasn't his fault after all, he hadn't asked to be created. _It must be strange,_ she thought. How hard must it be to realise that what you knew for a good nine hundred years were of no use anymore? _What _he _knew._ Rose corrected herself. This Doctor might have those memories, but they weren't _his_.

When Rose had finished in the shower, she had come to a decision. She would be nice to the Doctor. Smile, laugh. Just because he wasn't _him_ didn't mean that they couldn't be good friends. As she towel dryed her hair, Rose tried to think of what she could say to him. What do you say to someone who you've completely ignored for the past day? _Well,_ she thought. _Not completely._ There was that kiss. _What do I say to a nine-hundred year-old man who's only been alive for a day who I just snogged the living daylights out of?_

* * *

A/N: Whoohooh! That one was longer! A little insight on how Rose is taking things. It was difficult to write to be honest. I love Rose and it was hard to make her all mean and harsh. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review. they really do keep me going. *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! How goes the day? I just want to say thankssoverymuchyouawesomero ckstars to all the wonderful people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story, and that I am so, so sorry I've taken this long to put this up. I've been incredibly busy, and I'll be even busier soon with exams coming up. You guys really are rock stars though, I love you! Without further ado, onward to the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter three

The Doctor could feel the knot twisting painfully in his stomach and he so wished that it would go away. Rose would accept him soon. Right? His head told him no, but his singular heart screamed to just give her time. Things would adjust.

Stepping into the grand entrance hallway, he came across another face he never thought he'd see again. Pete Tyler gazed at him over his wifes' shoulder with a confused expression etched upon his aged features. _Who knows what Jackie has told him, _he thought. _Or Rose._

Jackie released herself from the embrace and turned to hurry up the stairs. A squeal of delight could be heard from both her, and a little boy. The Doctor couldn't see him, but he didn't need to, to know that the boy was Tony. He wondered what he looked like.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Doctor realised that Pete had began talking to him.

"Sorry what?" he asked, sounding a little out-of-it for some reason.

Pete fixed him with a look that said _'seriously?'_ before starting again.

"So what brings you here Doctor?" He began. "The walls between the universes' are shut right? Didn't think you'd be on this side."

The Doctor felt heat rising to his face. He had no idea how to explain the situation without thoroughly confusing the man. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Before he was able to try again, Pete had started talking once more.

"And what did Rose mean when she said you weren't the Doctor? You're not like his twin or somethin' are ya?"

The Doctor laughed despite himself. Typical of a human to latch on to the 'identical twin' idea. His hearts sunk though. So Rose _was_ in denial. It hurt him to think that she had said that he wasn't the Doctor. He was, just not the Timelord Doctor. They were exactly the same. Exactly. He really hoped that she wouldn't keep this judgement up forever.

"No." He said, trying to sound cheerful. He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and then ran it through his unruly hair.

"It's rather difficult to explain."

A full hour and a very confused Pete Tyler later, The Doctor had finished explaining everything that had happened. Starting from when the Earth disappeared, to when Rose found him, to Davros, the Metacrisis, Genocide, Towing the Earth, and ending up in this universe. About half an hour in, Jackie had returned and backed everything he said.

"So you're not the Doctor?" Was Pete's conclusion.

He sighed as another icy stab of pain pierced him. _Why couldn't they just get their heads 'round it?_

"I am." He said at last. "Everything is the same, every thought, every memory, every feeling. Everything. Well, up to the point that we split that is."

Although disbelieving at first, the Doctor thought that he saw a flicker of trust in Pete's eyes.

"the only difference is," He continued. "that I'm half human. Meaning I'll age like you lot. Got one heart and all." He tried hard not to let disgust creep into his voice.

It surprised the Doctor to see the sympathy on Pete Tyler's face. He moved forward, as if to hug him at first but then thought the better of it. He had always been a rather awkward man. Instead, he clapped him on the back like 'proper men' did and gestured towards an open door that led into a rather extravagant dining area.

"Food'll be ready in a bit," He said warmly. "Why don't ya go sit down?"

The Doctor sat with Pete at the long, mahogany table in the dining room. An awkward silence hung in the air. A few maids came in with supper, and Pete began eating almost straight away. The Doctor was about to pick up his fork, when Jackie walked briskly into the room and sat herself down, instantly welcomed with her own plate of food.

"I think she's 'sleep" she said before digging in herself. "Couldn't hear anythin' in 'er room, but Tony said that's where she went, an' nobody else 'as seen her."

The Doctor didn't have to ask who she was talking about. He popped a bit of shepherd's pie into his mouth. _hmm. _Not bad.

Supper was over and Rose still hadn't appeared. After the shepherd's pie, the three had been served with a rather delightful cheesecake. It all would have tasted nicer if Rose had been here though, the Doctor thought. Hell, chips drowned in vinegar, burned and blackened from the local chippie would have tasted wonderful if Rose had been eating them with him. A sigh escaped his lips for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh you must be exhausted!" Fussed Jackie, mistaking the sigh for a yawn.

Truthfully, he was. It was a new experience to be honest. He had been tired before, after running for his life, or saving a planet, but he had never been proper tired. Not after spending a day doing practically _nothing._ It surprised him a little. Timelords don't get tired. At maximum, they only need approximately four hours of sleep a week, _but then again, _he thought sourly. He wasn't exactly a Timelord anymore.

This time yawning for real, the Doctor realised just how sleepy he felt. Jackie smiled sympathetically at him.

"There's a guest room ready for you upstairs." She told him warmly. "First door to the left."

"Thanks." He sighed, and started making his way up the stairs.

"Doctor." Jackie called.

"Yes?" He responded, turning around.

"Oh, never mind." She dismissed, waving her hand. "G'night."

"Night."

The Doctor continued making his way up the stairs without another interruption. He turned to the left and entered into his temporary residence.

The room was basic, and yet looked comfortable. It struck the Doctor for the second time that he had only one pair of clothes. He kicked off his beloved converse, and looked in the wardrobe. He was pleased to find some pajamas that were roughly his size. He changed into them and then collapsed onto his bed.

He grabbed the duvet with his fists and a single tired streaked down his tired face. Today had been so... so, overwhelming. Yes, that was the word. absolutely, unforgivingly, overwhelming. The Doctor crawled under the covers and curled up into a tight ball, not letting any heat escape. In mere seconds he was asleep.

Nightmares had plagued his sleep, and not long after he had drifted off, the Doctor found himself in a heap on the floor. Getting up, he stretched his cramped muscles and fought hard to forget the terrible dreams.

He'd had the dreams for a long time now. Ever since the Time War. It sickened him that he could rarely sleep without the harsh reminders of his past. That's another reason why he despised sleep. He could forget it all when saving the Earth, or defeating a foe, but when he slept, he couldn't control what raged through his mind. When he slept, he was vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited and followed! To TheMasterOfEmocorns, the Duck pond reference is something the eleventh Doctor says in the 'Eleventh Hour', I just put it in to kind of 'connect' the two Doctors in way. I mean, they still kind of are the same person.**

**Also, what did you guys think of The Bells Of Saint John? What do you think of Clara?**

* * *

Chapter four

The Doctor awoke to the smell of pancakes cooking. Wearily, he rubbed his eyes and sat up, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. He couldn't hear anything downstairs, apart from the sizzling of the frying pan, which signaled that it was not Jackie cooking. _Phew._ He couldn't hear Tony either, surely a little boy of the age of...four? Would be running around making some sort of noise. _Perhaps they've gone out, _thought the Doctor. From what he could see through the window, the sun was certainly too high for them to still be in bed.

Stumbling a little as he stood, the Doctor made his way to the little en-suite to shower. Peeling off the slightly baggy pajamas, he stepped into the shower. The water was warm, and the pounding of the artificial rain on his shoulders seemed to wake him up.

All nice and clean, he pulled on his blue suit. It struck him again with a feeling of dread that he would have to buy new clothes. He didn't even have his coat any more! he loved that coat. He went everywhere with that coat. Sighing, the Doctor tied the laces to his converse and headed towards the door. He hesitated for a fraction of a fraction of a second, before continuing.

As he made his way down the stairs, the Doctor could see more clearly outside the windowed front doors. There was not a car in sight. Jackie didn't really strike him as a jeep-driving woman, or a driver at all really. Pete must have drove. But that means... As the Doctor turned into the kitchen, he was faced with a flour-covered, red-faced, Rose Tyler.

"Rose what are you doing?" the Doctor asked, bewildered. Surely she was not cooking? When he thought about it, he couldn't really remember seeing Rose cook anything other than tea, or toast.

"Making pancakes!" She coughed as she inhaled flour. Her shoulders sagged. "Well, trying."

Trying desperately not to laugh, the Doctor wiped some flour from her nose. _Have you ever cooked before?_ He wanted to ask. He bit the question down however, not wanting to spoil her being nice and talking to him.

"Have you ever cooked pancakes before?" He settled on asking.

"Well...no." She answered sheepishly. "And we don't have a cookbook with the recipe in - how stupid is that - so I-uh, I made it up."

The Doctor peered into the mixing bowl and was greeted with, well, a whole lot of flour.

"Is this only flour?" He asked. "You know you need other ingredients aswell right?"

"Of course I do!" She snapped. "There's egg in there...Somewhere."

This time the Doctor couldn't help the laugh that burst its way out of his lips. Rose shot him a glare, but it was good-natured and soon turned into a giggle. He picked up the bowl - and promptly emptied its contents into the bin. Setting it back on the worktop and grabbed an egg.

"Let me help."

.oOo.

Rose had woken up with a firm idea. She would make pancakes for the Doctor. She didn't know _how _to make pancakes, but that wouldn't stop her. If she wanted to make pancakes, she would bloody make pancakes.

Her Dad had already gone to work, for her it was an off-day. Work resumed for her on Wednesday. Mum had probably gone with him, with Tony. They often went to work with him, it was Tony's favorite place. He wanted to be like her one day.

Rose dressed in casual attire, before skipping down the stairs. Sun streamed in through the windows - a rarity - and warmed her bare arms. She stepped into the kitchen and made a bee-line for the stack of cookbooks in the corner. She wet through every one and was annoyed to find that none had a simple pancake recipe! _Oh well,_ she thought. She would just have to make them with directions. _How hard could it be?_

Very hard apparently. She'd managed to drown the eggs in flour, before dropping the bag, sending the white powder _everywhere._ Cleaning the stuff from her eyes, she let out a frustrated huff. That was when she heard the footsteps echo down the stairs. Her eyes grew wide and she attempted to compose herself. _Be friendly Rose, be friendly._

Being friendly was easier than she'd thought. She'd seemed to have forgotten that this Doctor and that Doctor _were _the same. They acted the same, and it was easy to forget amongst the laughter that she had been so harsh to him before. _We could easily be friends,_ she thought. _Just friends._

.oOo.

Jackie had decided to return early from Torchwood. Tony had been complaining that he was _bored_ - something he had never done before, he would usually refuse to leave - and so a young, not-so-willing individual had been given the task of driving them home.

They drove up the smooth drive and stopped before the impressive house. Jackie still marveled at how much her life had changed. She could never imagine living at the Powell estate now.

"Thanks, Wilkins." She smiled as she hoisted her son from the car.

"It's Williams." The driver murmured, but started to drive away before Jackie could correct herself.

She followed Tony up the steps and turned the key in the lock. Tony shot up the stairs straight away to play, and Jackie was closing the door when she heard the unmistakable peal of laughter. Creeping around, as quietly as she could, Jackie peered in through the crack in the door and into the kitchen.

What she saw worked a smile onto her face instantly. The kitchen was a mess, there was flour everywhere, but that didn't bother Jackie, she didn't have to clean her house anymore. What made her smile was the sight of Rose and the Doctor, both covered in flour, sitting at the worktop and munching at a giant plate of pancakes. The Doctor shoved a pancake into his mouth whole, making Rose burst into giggles. He grinned at her and picked up another pancake and shoved it into _her _mouth. Rose squealed and sacked him on the arm.

Jackie withdrew from her spying, and smiled warmly. She unbuttoned her jacket and left it quietly on the coat stand, before retreated up the stairs as quietly as she could. The least the wanted to do, was to disturb this happy time. She had a feeling that they'd be something to cherish.

* * *

A/N: Was that fluffy? Omygodz! Hope you liked this guys!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and more - you guys are great. Just warning, this chapter is really short, but I didn't want to add anything else because they'll fit into the next chapter better.**

* * *

Chapter five

"But I don't want to."

"Oh please Doctor!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No?"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

The Doctor glared at Rose before giving in with a sigh.

"Fine."

The blonde squealed with delight before racing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"I'm giving you five minutes Doctor, don't even _think _about running away!"

The Doctor couldn't help the laughter that escaped. What a turn of events. Not only was Rose speaking to him now, but she was acting like her usual old self , before he lost her at Canary Warf.

It had been three days since the Doctor had been in 'Pete's world', the first of which had been taken over by the travelling. It was now that Rose made him purchase new clothes. He really, really didn't want to, it had an air of finality about it. But like always, he would do anything for Rose's puppy-dog eyes.

Sighing, he got up off of the stool on which he had been sat, and stretched. Jackie and Tony had gone with Pete to work again, and their absence reminded the Doctor that Rose would be going back to work soon - the day after tomorrow in fact. He looked down at his beloved blue suit, and noted that he really did need new clothes. His shirt still had the unmistakable mascara stain down the front, and on the collar of his jacket was a smudge of flour from yesterday's pancake fiasco.

Walking slowly out of the kitchen, the Doctor waited for Rose as she prepared for the day out. True to her word, five minutes after she disappeared, she reappeared skipping down the steps in a denim jacket and jeans. Her hair was plaited to the side, and she wore a large gold hoop in each ear.

"Ready?" She asked breathless, as she slung a bag over her shoulder.

"As I'll ever be." He answered.

* * *

The Doctor had been forced to drop his grumpy act, as Rose tugged him into the shopping centre. She had told him that she needed some things herself, so he waited obediently as she pulled him into all kinds of shops.

The two had been walking around the shopping centre for well over an hour now. the search had begun for the Doctor's new clothes, and Rose was getting more desperate as the minutes ticked by. the Doctor refused to pick out his own clothes, so she was left to pick them out for him. Right now, she was holding a yellow shirt up for his approval.

"Definitely not." He dismissed instantly.

"Oh c'mon!" She huffed.

Desperately, she pulled out an item of clothing at random, and held it up for the Doctor to see, without even looking at it herself.

"Oh." He said, sounding interested. He leant forwards. "This one I like."

Rose looked up at the item she had pulled out and choked on a sob. The clothing she had picked was a suit jacket. A brown, pinstriped suit jacket. Like _his_. This doctor gazed at Rose, and although he probably knew what was wrong, he faked oblivion.

"Rose?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, fine." She smiled, recovering. "Just dazed out a bit."

The Doctor didn't seem convinced, but Rose just smiled and looked around.

"Come on. Let's get you some trousers to match."

* * *

The Doctor sat in his room with his new clothes hung neatly in the wardrobe. Today, he had acquired a complete new suit, like the one that his other self had left in, three new shirts, two new ties, two T-shirts, a pair of jeans, and his own pair of pajamas.

He looked at the wardrobe forlornly. How he wished he could just hop up to his giant-sized wardrobe and pick up anything and everything - all with pockets that are bigger on the inside. Now he only had the one suit, and no sonic screwdriver. He had the TARDIS coral but how long would that take to grow? The Doctor sighed. He didn't even have a long coat anymore.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter. Be sure to leave a review on your way out!_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Uber, uber sorry for not updating in ageeeeeessssss, but I have exams coming up and have been busy! I love you all and thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting and following!**

* * *

Chapter six

Rose had awoken the Doctor in the early hours of the morning and told him to get up. He was clueless as to where why, but Rose would not tell him. He rolled out of bed grumbling, as Rose disappeared to pack her stuff.

She felt bad about it, if she was being honest. They had just pulled out of the driveway, and the Doctor was way past morning moodiness and well into an excited hype.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, giddy.

"Wait and see." She told him patiently. For the umpteenth time.

The Doctor huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Rose couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto her tired face. He was such a child! She turned her attention back to the road and held back a sigh. She was _not _looking forward to the Doctor's reaction when he realised where they were headed. He would probably be upset, and more likely than not, angry.

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter what the Doctor's reaction was, she needed to get back to work. Although she didn't feel that she was emotionally ready yet - she hid her overwhelmed, teary thoughts away behind a mask for the Doctor's sake more than hers. She had to do something, other than stay cooped up in the mansion all day, sulking.

When Pete had suggested she bring the Doctor to work with her, she had blanched. How could she? She used to hate to place - she only didn't know because she had learned how different it was here in this world than back in her original universe, but the Doctor hated it more, she knew. But Pete had explained that it would do the Doctor some good, get him out of the house and away from his bored sulking. His skills with otherworldly tech would also be of use, Pete had argued. So Rose finally agreed to take the Doctor to Canary Warf.

They were five minutes away now, the familiar buildings of London surrounding them. The Doctor had long since given up pestering her, and sat, with his gaze transfixed out of the tinted passenger window.

Rose parked the car and checked that everything was in her bag. She breathed out a sigh and turned to the Doctor. It seemed that he hadn't yet noticed that they had stopped.

"Doctor." She said, prodding him in the shoulder.

"Wh-what?" he answered, seeming to snap out of a daze.

"We're here."

Rose opened the door and stepped out of the jeep. The Doctor did the same. He looked excited.

"So where are we?" He asked.

Rose looked uncomfortable, and she held her breath as the Doctor looked up at the building that stretched into the clouds in front of them. He stood there looking up for a minute or so before looking back down and fixed Rose with a solemn gaze.

"Torchwood."

"You brought me to Torchwood?" The Doctor all but thundered. Rose winced.

"I needed to get back to work and Pete-"

"-Suggested that you bring me along." He cut in.

his eyes were angry and hurt and sad, all at the same time. It struck Rose how much more emotion this Doctor showed than the Timelord one. _He _would usually hide it all away behind a manic grin that never reached his eyes.

"It's different here." She tried to convince him. "It's not like the other universe."

"How is it different Rose? Tell me what the difference is."

Rose rubbed her forehead in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If _I _got used to it, then you can bloody well do it too!" She almost yelled.

The Doctor stood there silent. He looked down in embarrassment, seeming to have forgotten that she had equal reason to hate the place too.

"Fine." he growled. "But I wont like it."

"I never said you had to."

And with that, Rose turned on her heel and headed inside.

* * *

The inside of Canary Warf looked very much the same as the one. White walls, and an office atmosphere. The Doctor followed Rose as she marched past reception and to the lift. He followed her as she made her way to a large room in which sat Pete Tyler, behind a smart desk.

"Rose." he smiled, looking up. "And the Doctor too."

Rose smiled warmly. "Hey Dad." She greeted.

She glanced over to the Doctor and then back to Pete. "Y'know the thing we talked 'bout yesterday?" She asked, lowering her voice. "We better get it done now, before he does a runner." Pete nodded.

The Doctor didn't like it. He could tell they were talking about him, but he didn't know if he wanted to know what about.

He followed Rose out of the office, who followed Pete back into the lift. he didn't want to ask where they were going. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid to find out.

They got out of the lift on the third floor and entered another large room. This one was not an office however, and was crammed with hundreds of files. They were stacked from the floor all the way up to the rather tall ceiling. From a file on the furthest wall, Pete withdrew a few sheets of paper. the one on the top was a birth certificate. The Doctor _really _did not like where this was going.

"Now that you're human." Pete began. "Or half-human, you need an identity. And that means a name." The Doctor blanched.

"Don't worry!" Said Rose quickly. "We'll still call you the Doctor, but you need a birth certificate if you want to do, well, anything."

The Doctor glared at the paper. "John." He rasped. "John Smith."

Pete rose an eyebrow but wrote it down. "Date of birth?" He asked next.

"Umm..."

"How old _are_ you?"

"I'd say about thirty-four." Rose suggested.

"Excuse me!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm over nine-hundred years-"

"You're less than a week old." Rose told him. "I think thirty-four will do." She told Pete.

"If it's 2009 now..." Pete murmured. "Then your date of birth is 1975." He said, writing it down. "Let's say you're orphaned...Now all we need is school and stuff. Let's say you went to Cambridge University...Some Retcon should do the trick."

"There we are." Rose smiled. "It wasn't that hard was it?"

"Of course not." He replied quietly, staring down at the birth certificate in his hands.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter. Be sure to leave a review on your way out!_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my beautiful peeps! Here we are with another chapter! Out of curiosity, what do you guys think of Clara? And the new series? I ****_loved_**** journey to the centre of the TARDIS, and Hide, but I wasn't all that keen on The Rings of Akhaten. Leave your thoughts in a review!**

* * *

Chapter seven

After the creation of his birth certificate, the Doctor was led back to Pete's office. he felt numb, and out-of-place. The ring of finality echoed in his ears. _He was here. He was actually stuck here._ He wouldn't admit it but he was very scared, and the fact that he was, frightened him even more.

A clear of the throat from Pete Tyler snapped the Doctor out of his pity and self wallowing. His gaze snapped up to meet the other man's.

"So, Doctor." He began, drumming his fingers on the desk before him. "Now that we've got you sorted out, I thought-" He was interrupted by a cough from Rose. "Rose and I thought," He corrected himself. "That you might like to, ah..."

"What? I might like to what?" he asked.

"That you might like to, uh..."

"Might like to what!"

"Well..."

"That you might like to join Torchwood." Rose finished for them, having become quite irritated with her stepfather's stalling.

The Doctor stood there, blank for a minute, staring before him.

"Me? Join Torchwood?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Doctor." Pete finally decided to speak. "With your knowledge and understanding you could help us."

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Me? Join Torchwood?" he repeated. " Are you insane?" he turned to Rose. "Rose, you know why I can't."

Rose looked at him sadly for a moment, as if she was wondering what the other Doctor's reaction would be. Much the same probably.

"Think abou' it." She said. "You can help people. Like you always do."

The Doctor tried to interrupt but she carried on.

"An' when you're doin' that, you can use the stuff Torchwood brings in, to help grow the TARDIS!"

The Doctor stared at her, a small smile creeping onto his face. If he was being honest, he had completely forgot about the TARDIS coral he had placed at the bottom of his wardrobe.

"I could build a new screwdriver." He said softly.

"You could." Rose smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes.

The Doctor looked at Pete, back at Rose, and then to Pete again.

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

The Doctor was now a member of Torchwood. If Rose was being honest, she would never have thought this would happen. She started off by showing him where everything was and introducing him to a few people. It definitely brought a smile to her face when he spotted Jake.

"Jakey boy!" He shouted from across the large room with glee.

"Doctor!" Jake grinned back.

The Doctor would be replacing Mickey's place within the team, and once Jake had understood what had happened, he clapped the Doctor on the back.

"Half human now eh?" He smiled with the raise of an eyebrow. "Even more trouble!"

After being reunited with Jake, Rose introduced the Doctor to another team member.

"this is Rory Williams." She told him. "He's new to all this alien stuff so be nice!"

"Nice to meet you Rory Williams." The Doctor greeted the young man with enthusiasm.

"Y-you too, Doctor." Rory stammered, slightly overwhelmed with the Doctor's excitement. "So you're an alien?"

"Part alien." He replied. "And part human."

"Right." said Rory, trying to take it in. "I used to be a doctor," he said, making note of the Doctor's title. "But then I had trouble with one of those Weevil thingies and decided to come here instead."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, but Rose knew him better to know that he had probably stopped listening to him after Rory's alien inquiry. She shot a sympathetic glance at the young man, before grabbing the Doctor by the wrist.

"C'mon," She said. "there's more."

As she pulled the Doctor out of the room, she heard Rory murmur to Jake.

"They seem close." He observed.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Jake.

"No. What is?"

"Never mind."

Rose didn't know if the conversation had carried on after that because by that time, she was out of earshot.

Rose led him down into the basement. If he had expected something like the basement back in Henrick's where Rose used to back in the other universe, it was far from it.

The walls were pristine white, and so was the floor, which shone and sparkled and squeaked under their feet. Upon almost every worktop, were large, cardboard boxes.

"This is where we store all the alien tech." She told him. "Thought there might be something of use down here."

The Doctor skipped to the closest box and rummaged around within it. He pulled out a Lastragorthian scanner, and a Raanian's sonic manipulator.

"Oh Rose." he looked at her with delight. "I think these will do marvellously."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to leave a review on the way out- they really do keep me going! *Hint* *Hint*_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Well look at what the cat dragged in. Yes I'm not dead, I'm just the worst updater - ever! At first I took a break to deal with exams, then I was busy, then I was just plain lazy. But I'm back now and I hope this chapter makes up for my terribly long leave of absence._**

* * *

Chapter eight

The Doctor woke with a groan, as Rose pounded in the door violently.

"Doctor!" And for the first time since he'd known her, he tried to ignore her. Well, she wasn't having any of that.

"Get up!" She all but shouted.

"Why?" He rasped. He was so comfortable, so warm. He was only just getting used to sleeping in a bed. And he_ liked _it.

"Why?" Repeated Rose from the other side of the door. He had almost forgotten she was there. "We've got work, we've got to go!"

The Doctor's eyes shot open.

_Damn._

He had completely forgotten about that. He had a job! And at _Torchwood!_ He jumped out of bed and rushed around getting ready.

He'd been up late the previous night tinkering with the tech he got from Torchwood. If he was right (and he usually was) then the tech should help with the growth of the TARDIS coral. And maybe, just maybe, he might be able to put together a new sonic screwdriver. If he was lucky.

With a groan, he yanked on a pair of clean trousers and buttoned up the matching jacket over the T-shirt he'd worn to bed. Today he was wearing a grey suit. In his opinion it was a bit boring, but Rose had liked it, and so he had obliged.

After lacing up his new black converse (they matched his T-shirt), he pulled open the door - only to be smacked in the face by a fist that belonged to none other than Rose Tyler. Staggering backwards, he grabbed his nose and let out a stream of the rudest Gallifreyan swear words he knew.

"Ow." He complained. "What was that for?"

Rose however was practically on her hands and knees laughing. With a gasp, she straightened up and wiped a tear from under her eye.

"I was just about to knock on the door!" She squeaked before dissolving into giggles again.

"Very funny." Said the Doctor sarcastically.

"Yep!" She breathed.

Striding past the giggling blonde, the Doctor began to make his way down the stairs.

"You've hurt my nose Rose Tyler!" He declared loudly, with a smile on his face, wiping the blood off of his face. "This means war!"

* * *

The drive to Torchwood was annoying, if anything else. The Doctor's nose was pulsing painfully although it had stopped bleeding a while ago, and every time he looked over at Rose, she started giggling again.

They got to Torchwood at twenty-two minutes past ten. Arriving on the third floor, they were greeted by the team. Rory Williams stood, sort of isolated from the loud group and the Doctor could instantly tell that he was still very much the 'new-guy'. Other than him that is. Walking over to him, the Doctor tried to be polite.

"'Ello - Rory was it?"

""Hey." The young man greeted. "Rory, yeah."

""just out of curiosity - how long have you worked here?"

"Just under a month." he sighed. "The wife didn't like it at first, but I know her better to know that she just wants to be here too."

"You're married?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yeah," Smiled Rory. "Amelia Williams, crazy woman." He laughed. "If you ever meet her, don't call her Amy - she hates it."

"Noted." The Doctor grinned.

"Are you married?" Rory enquired.

"Oh no." He replied. "Not really the type."

"You and Rose though," Rory lowered his voice so that the blonde would not hear. "You act like you are."

The Doctor said nothing, just let a small smile grace his features as he stared at Rose as Jake filled her in on another Weevil outbreak in Cardiff.

"What happened to your nose by the way?" Asked Rory.

At this the Doctor just grimaced, before running a hand through his already messy hair. he hadn't had time to time it that morning.

"You don't want to know."

"Rose! Doctor!" Called the business-man voice of Pete Tyler. The two turned to see him striding down the hall. Close enough for him to lower his voice, he spoke in an undertone to the Doctor and Rose.

"I need you in my office now." He told them seriously.

They obliged without hesitation and followed him to the lift, where Pete pressed the button to lead them to floor eight.

"And what on earth happened to your nose?"

* * *

The lift opened with a 'ping' not unlike that of a microwave. The sound had always annoyed Rose, but she had never had anyone to complain about it to, as it never seemed to bother anyone else. Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one who could hear it, however when the door had opened, a sour expression crossed the Doctor's face, which caused he to grin. But she couldn't really tell if he was annoyed at the sound, or if his nose was still hurting him.

She exited the lift with the Doctor and her step-father, and followed them down the long corridor that lead to Pete's office. They entered, and the older man shut the door smartly behind them.

"What's wrong Dad?" Rose asked immediately.

Pete said nothing as he walked to the desk and pulled the computer around to face them.

"Last night," he began. "Something very - unusual happened."

"Like what?"

"Like someone hacking into our database and downloading all our files."

"What!" exclaimed Rose and the Doctor in unison. her eyes widened in horror.

"Whoever they are, whatever they are, now know everything about Torchwood. From the building's blue prints to the amount of alien tech, and even the personal life's of every employee. And," he continued grimly. "They know all about who and what you are Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes widened to match Rose's, and the two of them stared at Pete in shock.

"But who-" Rose began.

"We don't know." replied Pete.

"How?" Asked the Doctor.

"We don't know." Pete repeated. "And that's why we need your help."

Rose felt proud that her dad had began to trust the Doctor so quickly, but the feeling was soon gone as it was replaced by a grim determination.

"Have you been able to trace anything? At all?" The Doctor questioned.

"We have," replied Pete. "We've managed to trace the device that hacked us to a location, but I didn't want to send anyone in. We don't really know what we're dealing with."

"How high's your security?" The Doctor asked.

"The highest." Pete replied.

"Then we've got a problem." Started the Doctor. "'cause if you've got the highest security there is, and you've been hacked, and said hacker has left an easily traceable route to their location, then they are either really, really stupid - or extremely clever."

"So what do we do? Is it a trap?"

"Mm, probably," Answered the Doctor. "'bout the only thing you can do is send in your best man."

"And who would that be?" Asked Pete, bewildered.

"Me of course!" He beamed manically.

Rose stared at him in disbelief. Caught up in the memories of the other Doctor, they switched off suddenly as she came to a decision.

"Well you ain't going without me!" She put in.

"Rose," The Doctor turned to her. "It could be dangerous."

"I'm sure I've faced worse."

"We don't know what we're going to find."

"Can't be too bad." she argued.

"There's no stopping you is there?"

"Nope." She grinned popping the 'p', her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"The only thing I can do is take you with me?"

"Why of course Doctor."

"You know, sometimes I hate you Rose Tyler."

Rose grinned and slapped him on the arm.

"No you don't."

* * *

_A/N: Plot development alert! Yay! Tell me what you think and again, I am so, so sorry about taking so long._


End file.
